"Cookie" McWeaksauce
"Cookie" McWeaksauce was the cook on the flagship of the Alliance fleet that is captained by Admiral Odesyus. The crew mostly disliked his cooking as his dishes were primarily made of chicken, though he was also disliked for his sarcasm. He was content with the companionship of his parrot Ragnarose. Before becoming an upstanding member of the Alliance armada, he made his living as a pirate. History The Burning Crusade Several Draenei adventurers encountered "Cookie" when they reached Odesyus' Landing, the settlement founded by Admiral Odesyus and his crew on the Azuremyst Isles. Fearing the wrath of his fellows should he not provide something different to eat, "Cookie" asked the adventurers if they would retrieve Skittering Crawler Meat for him to create Cookie's Jumbo Gumbo with. When they completed the task, he rewarded them with a few bowls for themselves. Cataclysm After the Shattering, "Cookie" became the chef for the Northwatch Expedition and, with more variety of ingredients, was able to become a much better cook. The Heroes of the Alliance discovered this when they came to the Northwatch Expedition Base Camp in the Stonetalon Mountains. In order for anyone from the Alliance to negotiate with the Grimtotem Tribe, "Cookie" had to create a dish to offer to the leader of the Grimtotems. He asked the Heroes to obtain ingredients for him -- Kalimdor Eagle Eggs, Ram Haunches, and Boulderslide Cheese. From these, he created Cookie's Special Ramlet and a Meaty Offering to be delivered to Ton Windbow at the nearby Grimtotem Post. The Tauren were quite pleased with the dish. Inventory Though he did not have a vast supply of goods while at Odesyus' Landing, "Cookie" was able to sell some goods, including: *Refreshing Spring Water *Mild Spices *Simple Flour *The Recipe for Sagefish Delight *The Recipe for Smoked Sagefish He was also willing to teach a great deal about cooking and could teach a wide variety of recipes. Dialogue Banter Admiral Odesyus says: "Hey, Cookie! What's for dinner tonight? And don't say chicken!" "Cookie" McWeaksauce says: "Yarr, Admiral. Let me think about it... Arrr... It be comin' into focus." "Cookie" McWeaksauce says: "It looks like it be succulent pork ribs basted with its own delectable juices and a side o' Captain Sander's Secret Sauce - fer dippin'." "Cookie" McWeaksauce says: "And fer dessert we be havin' cheesecake flown in from Stormwind on the wings o' angels..." Admiral Odesyus says: "Wow! Really?" "Cookie" McWeaksauce says: "No. Not really..." <'"Cookie" McWeaksauce' shoots a chicken.> "Cookie" McWeaksauce says: "It be chicken..." Admiral Odesyus says: "I hate you so much, Cookie." Images 195226.jpg|"Cookie" McWeaksauce in the Stonetalon Mountains "Cookie"_McWeaksauce_TCG.jpg|"Cookie" McWeaksauce TCG Art Non-Canon Non-Canon Images cookiemcweaksauce.jpg|Cookie McWeaksauce by Umilluer|link=http://wow.joystiq.com/2007/04/18/the-draw-your-favorite-npc-contest/ Real World Cookie is a level 8 cooking supplies vendor, cooking trainer, and questgiver in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. He reappears as a level 24 quest giver in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. External Links *Wowpedia *WoWWiki *Wowhead Category:Burning Crusade Characters Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Members Category:Inhabitants of Azuremyst Isles Category:Alliance Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Stonetalon Mountains Category:Cataclysm Characters Category:Warcraft Sailor Characters Category:WoW Cooking Trainer Characters Category:Warcraft Cook Characters Category:Warcraft Food Merchant Characters Category:Warcraft Pirate Characters Category:Warcraft Human Characters